Celle que j'aime
by okami shiroi
Summary: Drago Malefoy parle de sa flamme pour une jeune femme qui a apaisé son coeur. One-Shot.


**Petite fic sur Drago/Luna que j'ai imaginé pendant mon boulot. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ayant fini mon job d'été, je pense reprendre mes fics prochainement. **

**Celle que j'aime**

Qui aurais pu croire un jour que moi, Drago Malefoy, je tomberais amoureux de la plus bizarre de toutes. Celle que tout le monde embête et insulte mais qui reste pourtant de marbre et qui, bien qu'elle savait qui faisait le coup, laissait entendre que c'était de la faute de créatures dont personne d'autre qu'elle ne connait l'existence. J'aurai ris au nez de la première personne qui m'aurait dit que je sortirais avec elle, et pourtant, je n'avais rien contre elle si ce n'est sa trop grande complicité avec le trio et la famille weasley. Malgré son côté bizarre, il fallait avoué que sans ces colliers et boucles d'oreilles ridicules, cette fille était plutôt pas mal et de surcroît, elle était très intelligente malgré les apparences et puis, après tout, elle était à Serdaigle donc ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement. Serdaigle, la maison qui était surement celle qui était la plus proche de Gryffondor alors que les poufsouffles étaient plus proche des serdaigles. Nous, à Serpentard, nous étions plutôt seuls, à l'écart des autres maisons.

Ma pauvre petite vie de Serpentard était loin d'être parfaite contrairement à ce que je voulais laisser entendre. J'avais certes, une famille qui m'aimait, mais une famille de lâche et de trouillard, et à ma plus grande peine, j'étais tout aussi lâche et trouillard. Je me sentais minable, faible, alors j'avais besoin de persécuter les autres pour me sentir grand et fort. Seulement, quand notre adversaire est le héro national, les seuls moments où l'on peut se sentir supérieur à lui, c'est quand tout le monde se retourne contre lui. C'était pareil pour ses amis, l'un était certes pauvre mais sa famille était bien plus méritante que la mienne et j'en étais jaloux, il avait lui aussi une famille aimante mais lui, il avait des frères et sa famille était courageuse, honnête et droite. Et pour elle, elle était certes une née-moldue mais elle était plus douée et plus intelligente que moi, même en potion, qui était pourtant ma matière préféré, elle me surpassait. Et je les jalousais tout trois pour leur amitié sans faux semblant, une vraie amitié qui s'était construite toute seule, sans artifices, alors que moi, j'avais des amis imposés, hormis peut-être Blaise, mon meilleur ami, mais les autres, même si, à la fin, je finissais par m'attacher à eux, ils avaient d'abord été des amis imposés par mon père, des amis que je devais dirigé, dont je devais être le leader, comme un digne héritier Malefoy.

Et puis, un jour, le cauchemar a commencé, le mage noir revint, pendant un an, je fus plus ou moins tranquille, protégés par mes parents qui laissaient entendre qu'ils feraient tous ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voudraient mais que j'étais encore trop jeune pour qu'on me demande de me salir les mains. Je n'avais donc rien à craindre et le ministère traitait Potter de menteur. Mais le mage noir précipita les choses, au risque de se dévoiler au monde entier. Il fit venir Potter au ministère, mon père échoua dans sa mission et ma tranquilité se termina là. Ce fut la descente vers les enfers. Le mage noir ne m'apposa pas la marque mais m'ordonna de faire croire que je l'avais, ensuite, il me donna la mission la plus dangereuse et la plus terrifiante qu'il puisse avoir : tuer Albus Dumbledore. Certes, je n'aimais pas beaucoup le barbu, mais tuer Dumbledore venait à signer l'arrêt de mort du monde sorcier et la sécurité de Poudlard serait réduite en cendres. Malheureusement, cette fois, c'est ma mère qui était une « otage » et je fus obligé d'accepter, car on ne dit pas non au mage noir.

Mais ma mission ne fut pas de tout repos et ne fut pas simple non plus, au début, je pensais que tout se passerait bien et rapidement, mais bientôt, le mage noir demanda des résultats, m'envoya de quoi réussir ma mission : un collier puis une bouteille d'hydromel. Je ne voulais pas me salir les mains, alors j'utilisais des stratagèmes qui ratèrent et je commençais à perdre pied, à paniquer. Alors, un jour que je n'en pouvais plus, j'entrais dans la première pièce que je trouvais, les toilettes des filles et je m'écroulais, près des lavabos, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me mis à pleurer. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais faible, à quel point j'étais minable, lâche et froussard. Je ne me supportais plus. Il fallait en finir, je su que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de ma mission et alors que je commençais à songer à mettre fin à mes jours, elle apparut silencieusement devant moi. Je la regardais, prêt à lui demander de s'en aller, mais son regard n'avait rien de compatissant ou de moqueur. Elle semblait seulement sereine… et curieuse.

- Ce sont les toilettes des filles ici, dit-elle calmement de son habituel voix rêveuse. Si tu te fais attraper, tu risques de recevoir une retenue.

- Je m'en fiche, avais-je répliqué d'une voix mauvaise. Laisse-moi tranquille et va donc raconter à tes chers copains gryffondors que le grand Drago Malefoy se réfugie dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer comme un gros lâche.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda-t-elle comme si mes mots étaient saugrenus.

Je la jugeais alors du regard, cherchant le moindre indice qui me prouverait qu'elle se moquait de moi, mais il fut évident qu'elle était sincère et j'en fus énormément surpris. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à me déstabiliser de la sorte. Cette fille était tellement étrange, et surtout elle dégageait une aura si apaisante. Elle me rendait curieux.

- Tu… tu n'es pas venu ici pour te moquer ?

- Bien sur que non, je ne savais pas que tu étais là avant d'entrer. Que se passe-t-il Drago Malefoy ? Es-tu triste ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Parce que je suis un minable lâche et un incorrigible trouillard.

- Ah bon ? pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer et de plus, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, je ne peux rien te dire.

- Dommage, mais si un jour tu as besoin de parler ou de pleurer pour te soulager, envoie moi un hibou, je viendrais te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es en détresse Drago Malefoy.

- Mais je suis un Serpentard ! l'ennemi de Potter ! Un sorcier qui déteste les nés-moldus et les traitres à leur sang ! Pourquoi aiderais-tu un type pourri comme moi ?

- Penses-tu vraiment tout cela ? si tu dis que tu es un type pourri, cela veut dire qu'en fait, tu ne fais porter qu'un masque, celui d'un homme mauvais mais un homme mauvais ne pleurais pas et ne dirais pas tout cela sur lui-même.

Je restais surpris de sa réaction et surtout de son raisonnement, elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien cette fille, alors, machinalement, les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche, je la remerciais et lui promis de la contacter s'il y avait besoin.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, je me sentais de plus en plus mal et je n'avais qu'un seul refuge, elle. Elle qui m'écoutait et ne me jugeait pas. Et puis un jour, je finis par tout déballer, lui révéler ce que je faisais mais avec que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de réussir, que je n'avais pas le choix. A nouveau, elle ne me jugea pas, elle me rassura et me dit de ne pas m'en faire. Alors, machinalement, je ne sais ce qui me prit ce jour là, mais alors que j'étais allongé, la tête sur ses genoux dans une salle de classe vide, je me redressais et, délicatement, comme si j'avais peur de briser ce visage qui semblait de porcelaine, je déposais mes lèvres sur celle de Luna Lovegood, j'oubliais mon passé, mes opinions, j'oubliais la réputation qu'elle avait auprès des autres. Et plutôt que de me repousser, elle répondit à mon baiser, ce fut le début de notre relation.

Les mois ont passés, je n'ai rien pu faire lorsqu'elle était notre captive à part aller la voir et la rassurer, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète et je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa sérénité. Je lui promis que je ferais tout pour la sortir de là. Elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle savait que Potter viendrait la secourir. Ce jour arriva, Potter fut capturé, il sauva ma Luna. Les semaines passèrent encore et la bataille commença. Je fis d'abord ce que le mage noir voulait, je partis à la recherche de Potter, je l'ai combattu mais il me sauva la vie et je pleurais la disparition de Crabbe. Elle fut la seule à entendre mon chagrin, à ressentir ma douleur et ma peine. Et dans cette bataille, nous fîmes front commun. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre elle, si elle venait à mourir, je ne m'en relèverais pas. Mais la guerre prit fin, Potter avait gagné et je retournais enfin à ma vie tranquille. Durant le procès, je fus acquitté et je me hâtais de la rejoindre enfin.

Aujourd'hui, je suis Drago Malefoy, je suis un tout autre homme, afin de rendre ma femme heureuse, j'acceptais d'enterrer la baguette de guerre avec ses amis, et bientôt, elle devint Madame Luna Malefoy et me donna deux beaux enfants : Amelia et Abraxas Malefoy.


End file.
